Ash Miliu Tave
by MoshiAngel
Summary: A one-shot about my interpretation of the song Vanilla Twilight. Lavi didn't came back after a dangerous mission, leaving Lenalee in stress. she's wrong he did came back..


Mo-chan: Yay! Two updates in a day! Woohoo! Now, this is supposed to be uploaded since before Christmas but I ddin;t since I used this as my project at school and I wouldn't want my teacher to see this uploaded on the net and accuse me of just copying my OWN work! So just in case me Social Studies teacher, Ms. Senado, is reading this, now you know that it is my own work okay? If you're still doubting, take a look at the Publishing date XD. Sooo, I think I already said what I wanna say? Hmm..

By the way, _"this means a flashback"_. _'This one is a thought'_. "This is when they are speaking". And this is when I insert _[parts of the song Vanilla Twilight]_.

The whole thing would be based on Lenalee's POV. The title of this story would be Ash Miliu Tave. This is based on my interpretation of the song Vanilla Twilight of Owl City. Ash Miliu Tave means "I love you" in Lithuanian.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

_Ash Miliu Tave_

"_I Love You"_

_Vanilla Twilight_

_[The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of the atmosphere]_

Tonight is another one of those cold nights when I have to put up with the crisp chills that comes along with the evening air. But the strange thing was, I actually doesn't care. I was actually longing for it because it numbs my whole body and hopefully my mind and heart. Those two were inside this body too right? I let out an exasperated sigh. Exasperated from all of these things that was all happening to me at the same time. It has been long since we got news from Lavi. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Three months since he went away for a mission in Istanbul. He never came back. I didn't know that the last words I would hear from his mouth was ' I'll come back no matter what.'

A crystal tear rolled down my cheek as I curled into a ball in my bed. The moonlight gracing my features and the cold wind lingering on my lonely face. It wasn't fair. He said he'd come back but he didn't. I thought he always stay true in his words. I could still remember the day when I last saw his smile.

_{Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'll send a postcard to you dear_

_Cause I wish you were here]_

" _Lavi! Going for a mission?" The red haired teen turned with his luggage slung over his shoulder. He smiled and opened his arms to hug me. I gladly went to him and let him wrap his arms around my waist. I savored the feeling of his body warmth and strong arms on me._

"_Yeah. Komui gave me one on Istanbul. I'm going to miss you so take care." He said while taking in my scent. I melted in his arms and nodded. Though there was a strange feeling inside me to stop him from going to that place._

_[I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly]_

I let myself drift into my own world of my last memories of him. All of the events flowing smoothly through my head. It made me shiver uncontrollably. I tried warming myself up by rubbing my arms and blowing air on my hands. The full moon outside my window suddenly seemed to glow brighter as the stars glittered across the dark heavens. It captured my attention just like that and my eyes locked with the moon hanging on the sky. It's...beautiful.

"_Okay. But you should be the one to take care cause you're going outside. Promise me you would return here safe." I whispered dreamily._

_He grinned at me and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Then you promise me that you'll welcome me back with a warm hug once I return from the other side of the world." He whispered back just as gentle and lovingly. I mumbled a word of agreement as I unwillingly let go of him._

_[The silence isn't so bad_

_Until I looked at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly]_

The moon seemed to be so big tonight. Like it would fall down from the sky and crash down on me. It's so bright..but why was it getting closer? No. Stop. You should stay back.. I raised my hand up to try blocking it away. The moonlight shot down my palm, and shadowed the back of my hand. It gave off a strange mix of colors that enticed me. My stormy violet eyes glazed at my fingers. Seemingly lonely with all the spaces between them.

_He raised his hand up in between the two of us and I followed his gesture. Slowly, he fitted his fingers in between mine. His hand feels warm and comforting and I couldn't help but feel amused by the way our fingers seemed to be made for each other. He kissed my forehead passionately and patted my head with his other hand before removing his hand from mine and walking out of the exit. I suddenly felt that a great space was now left empty inside of me. I felt that feeling again to stop him but I thought that I was just being paranoid. But it really bothered me how he said that he would be coming from the other side and that ha didn't promised to come back._

"_Lavi. Promise me first." I shouted before he was completely outside. He didn't immediately turn around. When he did, he had a smile that looks so fake. _

"_I'll return no matter what."He said and walked out._

_[I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone]_

I cried more and my helpless sobs echoed betwixt the four corners of my dark room. All the possible sleepiness inside me was washed down again by my own tears. How many days was it since I last slept? I don't know and right now, I don't care. All I care about is him. On how I could be with him again.

The freezing wind blew upon my petite form again and my whole body shook from all the coldness. But the wind wasn't anywhere near compared to all of the nostalgias. If the wind sent chills down my spine, the repeating nightmares would send an avalanche down on me. The worst part is that the nightmares were happening when I'm awake.

_[But drench in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone]_

My blank violet eyes diverted back to my window where I could see the sky and the moon beneath its wooden frame. The sky was now beginning to light up more. The sun would follow suit and the morning would officially start. I decided to simply watch the sun rise up as unwanted memories flooded my system once more. It's so tiring. It made me want to collapse into small pieces. But at the same time, his memories would often leave me company. Like he was actually with me.

_[I don't feel so alone,_

_I don't feel so alone._

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you, tonight._

_I'll think of you tonight]_

I heard the door open and someone walk in but I didn't bother to turn around. Knowing that it was probably nii-san checking on me to make sure I didn't commit suicide. I felt him put his hand on my arm and shook me gently. I could smell the manly scent as I turned. My eyes could've been deceiving me because who I saw wasn't nii-san but..

_[When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again]_

"Lavi!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly. It was my welcome hug that I promised. I could feel his body was cold. Maybe because of the weather?

"I missed you Lenalee." He hugged me back and this time I could finally feel his body warmth slowly returning and seeping into my white night gown. I glanced up at him and felt my eyes water.

"I missed you so much too. I thought you left me." My voice was meek and he smiled warmly at me.

"I never left you. I had been with you though you didn't know. And I did promised right?" I nodded and brought his right hand up to my left cheek and held it there. It was so nice to feel him physically here with me again.

" Yeah you did..But you made me wait that I almost thought you forgot about me. What took you so long to come back?" I asked and I saw his face become sad but he covered it with a smile. He looked out my window and into the dark sky. The sky looks unusually bright tonight.

"I.. I was not allowed to come back because I was supposed to leave a long time ago. But I insist to stay and be beside you though you didn't know. But tonight was special because now, I am here in front of you to finally let you know that I did as I promised. I love you so much Leila. I always will. No matter where I am." His words didn't invade my mind since I was at a lost of happiness as I hugged my life on him. He looked down and kissed the top of my head which made me shiver and let go of him. The kiss was so cold and intriguing. It made me want to know what happened to him on his mission. But as I was opening my mouth to ask, he simply smiled at me and took off his scarf to place it around my neck. It feels so warm and I could smell his scent from it.

"Good night now. You should sleep. And I could finally rest now too. Moving had been tiring me out so much lately." He gently pushed me down on my bed and covered me with my blanket. My bed is much more cozier now.

"Good night too, Lenalee. You should rest. I know you are tired from all you had been through." I whispered and I saw his lips curve into a light smirk as I closed my eyes.

"Yeah. I really should rest now, huh?" I heard him say before I drifted into sleep.

The morning sunlight woke me up from my sleep. I happily dressed myself and got out of my room to find Lavi, his scarf still on my neck. People looked at me in an apologetic way but I didn't know why. I saw Allen and when he saw me, he looked down sadly.

"Good morning Allen! Have you seen Lavi?" I asked cheerfully. Allen seemed very uneasy as he looked at me straight in the eyes, seeming surprised about the question I asked.

"Lenalee..Lavi is…Lavi is gone.. He's dead and his body was found last night."

What did he say? No. I saw him last night! He was there. Alive. Warm. Could he have been.. Had he been there only to fulfill his promise?

_[And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you]_

The world seemed to crash down on me. I refused to believe and I wanted to say that but I couldn't find my voice. I could only let myself fall on the floor and hugged my knees. The scarf around my neck grew warmer as if it was trying to comfort me with its hug. I grabbed its end and placed it on my cheek. Just like what I did with its owner's hand last night as I cried more.

_[Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past,_

_I'll whisper in your ear,_

'_Oh darling I wish you were here.']_

If only time would stop or go back to when he was still safe and alive with me, I'll always tell him how much I need him. He really stays true to his promises. To the impossible extent of prolonging his stay here on earth.

_~Fin~_

_

* * *

_

Mo-chan: Now that's done! I actually got 49 out of 50 for this project! Hehe.. XD

That's how fanfiction helps us! It nurtures our minds with creative ideas and gives us a wider vocabulary! Please leave me review my sweet readers!


End file.
